<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Angels and Demons by RyokoDivinity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071996">Of Angels and Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity'>RyokoDivinity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beings such as us, should not be friends. Yet I find myself drawn to you in a most.... annoying and tempestuous way..."</p><p>SimeBarb is my current head canon and I need to get it out! I'm sure others agree~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Suppressing one’s powers of foresight at the Young Masters request is... tiring.  The constant stream of magical energy that is required to flow though oneself can be terribly draining. Even during the required hours of sleep one must always be aware of the potential to slip into unconsciousness, when lucid dreams become intermingled with past, present and potential future events leaving one with a certain sense of the unknown I will admit is disconcerting,”</p><p> </p><p>Remnants of conversations from a previous time filter back to us occasionally and, for the demon butler, this was the case.  Calling forth an image of the angel who questioned him thoroughly in the quietly calm manner with which His Lordship found to be most distasteful and untrustworthy.</p><p> </p><p>The exchange program had turned out to be a rather good success much to the surprise of those who were less enamoured with the idea.  Joining the three realms within the Devildom after the departure of the Demon King had been considered risqué with human, demon and angel under the same colloquial roof.</p><p> </p><p>It was no secret that there had always been friction since the Great Celestial War, the cause of The Seven to land upon the good graces of Lord Diavolo.  Demons and Angels fought it was, as cat and dog inherently do, over dominance of one another. </p><p> </p><p>Humans, on the other hand, could be swayed one way or the other.  Being caught up in the middle and having the Celestial Fathers true son sacrificed to absolve the humans of their sins had, of course, given the Celestial Realm an edge over the Devildom.  Yet as the centuries turned to millennia the playing field had “evened out" to some extent, as both sides of the coin watched and waited as the fledgling human world gained its training wheels.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies My Lord, my mind was elsewhere.  Should I extend an invitation to Simeon? He is, after all, particularly fond of the human exchange student.  This may in turn work in your favour.”</p><p>Pouring tea with practiced skill for the errant Prince whom he had stopped mid escape attempt from paperwork once again, placing the tea cup delicately on the large desk behind which his Master pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a few minutes Barbatos, that’s all it was going to be! A few minutes to take a stroll and stretch my legs!”</p><p> </p><p>Listening to the pitiful plea of a child such as Lord Diavolo was a regular occurrence, one which the butler was more than used to dealing with.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, if I may, the Student Council will require these items to be signed off first. At that point I may see fit to allow you some recreation time”</p><p> </p><p>The subtle hint that the days work may soon be over was enough for the Prince to begrudgingly take up his pen, signing the document in front of him, heaving a lengthy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine you’re right as always. And yes that angel had better be invited. Keep him away from me this time though. The thought of having him staying on the Castle unsettles me"</p><p> </p><p>Bowing at the waist slightly, an almost smile hinted at under olive coloured eyes, </p><p>“As you wish Young Master.  I took the liberty of preparing the invitations to your grand slumber party earlier, I shall ensure they are sent to the recipients”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"....lend me thy light oh angel of darkness, for lines blend and entwine 'afore we become entangled"</p><p>More scene setting, it'll get there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All at once the day of his lordship's grand retreat had come about. </p><p>Barbatos had given the Little D's strict instructions to ready guest rooms for the demon brothers as well the exchange students from both the human world and Celestial Realm. </p><p>Checking each room was up to his impeccably high standard just as the clock struck, announcing the envivitable arrival of the rambunctious brothers with their human ward.  They were followed shortly after by Solomon, Simeon and Luke.  The younger of the trio rushing to hug the human student after an incident involving Lucifer, causing an emergency meeting between Lord Diavolo and Simeon. </p><p>It was at this meeting that Barbatos first duty was to maintain  a constant eye on the angel. A simple enough task for one such as humans even though the Celestial aura was terribly bright, he found it somewhat bearable.  </p><p>Simeon was, as all angels, considered to be beautiful.  Innocent to a fault yet with a demeanour that often left one wondering if he was infact fully aware of the everything, yet feigned ignorance.  It was this feeling of unease that left his Lordship with the bitter taste of distrust.  Fearing the Celestial Realm had more than a few reasons to engage in the exchange program. </p><p>Once the meeting had reached a satisfactory conclusion it fell, as always, to Barbatos to escort those present out of the Castle.  Lucifer being trusted and much loved by Diavolo was able to make his own way was left to his own devises. </p><p>Simeon was a different matter entirely. </p><p>"I am more than capable of making my own way to the exit, you need not take valuable time out of your day Barbatos,"  the soft lilting voice of the angel attempted to brush off the fact he wasn't trusted to not go poking around the Castle, feigning a physical pain in his chest and resting his gloved hand upon his heart "why, it feels as if I am under guard." </p><p>Having a sense that Simeon was more than aware that that was in fact what was going on, the butler gave a slightly mocking reply, "Delegates from the Celestial Realm are often here as you know, being one such messenger.  It is my duty to see you safely out of the Castle." </p><p>It was true, in a sense.  The Castle was a maze of traps and secret passeges and tunnels, cursed paintings and statues just waiting for an unsuspecting visitor to step within their grasp. </p><p>"My dearest Barbatos, one would almost think you cared~" </p><p>This was a common exchange between the pair, and each time Simeon raised his elegant fingers to his lips as he failed to hide the chuckle that shone through his eyes.  It had gotten to a point where they were almost flirtatious with each other. <br/>
The cruelty of the angel trying to tempt a demon deeper into sin to assure they would never be granted access to the Celestial Realm even on matters of business.  Or perhaps it was the demon looking for the corruption of a higher ranking angel purely for bragging rights?  No, that was more Asmodeus' line. </p><p>But what if? </p><p>The strange relationship between the demon butler and the angel serving alongside Michael was more than mere acquaintance, yet not quite what would be considered friendship. </p><p>Little did either of them realise that the other had come to enjoy these brief shared moments together.  Each of them mildly teasing the other as they walked side by side, their gloved hands almost brushing against one another. </p><p>After closing the front door, Barbatos went back to his duties and Simeon to his.  Neither aware of the amount of time spent lingering over the polite conversation they had just endured.  The demon found himself often thinking of the small crinkles at the corner of the angel eyes when he gave that most serene smile.  The angel fixating upon the gentle manner in which the demon refused to hide the true meaning of his Master's words, instead agreeing and stating g the obvious. </p><p>Strangely enough, it was the glimmer of honesty that drew the Celestial being to the demon, the constant remaining to Luke that not all demons were bad casually brought his demonic counterpart to the forefront of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Back to matter of the retreat, the chosen name for Lord Diavolo's slumber party, it fell to Barbatos to announce the itinerary of the weekend.  First was the tour of the Demon Lords Castle to gain an understanding of Devildom history.  The next day, a scavenger hunt around the Castle which, it was hoped, everyone would have a better idea of their bearings within the castle's many hallways and rooms. </p><p>"I have taken the liberty of preparing tonight's meal of authentic Devildom cuisine.  Tomorrow night will be the turn of Luke. He will be making a meal from the Celestial Realm" </p><p>At the mention of the younger angel, Simeon spoke up to remind his protégé that it was not only to be dessert as was his habit, but a full meal.  Smiling politely at the gentle yet necessary reminder Barbatos continued, the third days midday meal would be provided by the human worlds two students after which a dance would be held.  Noble demons from across the Devildom would be in attendance to further strengthen the bond between the three realms respectively. </p><p>Tonight would mark the first of the weekend retreat for them and, as expected, the argument over who was staying in which room was in full swing.  Lucifer was confused as to why Lord Diavolo would wish to share a room with him despite the fact he resided in his own wing of the castle. </p><p>Of course it was Mammon, loudly declaring that Asmo should swap with him so he could share the room with the student he claimed he "couldn't care less for".  Asmodeus was being himself and declining his older brothers request.<br/>
Clearly the second born didn't see Simeon a threat in the slightest, possibly due to fact he was an angel? Who knows, but one thing was clear.  This was the first time all of them would be living under the same roof. </p><p>And both an angel and a demon were going discover things that they couldn't have deemed possible until now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey I edit my own stuff when I'm half  asleep so if you spot spelling and grammatical errors please let me know! </p><p>I write in British English. Not American English so some spellings may seem off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Forbidden fruit is so called because it is what you desire the most...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re certain nothing untoward will happen to them?  This is the exchange students you understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Simeon had once again found himself alone with his demonic counterpart. For an Angel as highly ranked as himself, it was fairly normal to be in contact with the other two realms. </p><p> </p><p>“You do not trust me?” Barbatos did not dislike the Celestial Realms Angel. More the fact that he had been tasked with keeping a close watch on Simeon due to Lord Diavolo’s dislike of the dark-skinned Angel, despite the ongoing discussions between the Devildom the celestial realm.  The younger of the two Angels held no real power, albeit his constant talk of reporting everything back to Michael, which had unfortunately earned him his canine nickname.” Have I ever, once before, given you reason not to trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>The incident they were referring to was news that Helene had used, the last of her magical powers to take one final swing at Asmodeus. Sending that particular group who were taking a tour of the Castle, too.... A less than pleasant place.</p><p> </p><p>Simeon was quite right to be worried. The labyrinth beneath the Demon Lords Castle was vast and frequented by all manner of creatures.”I trust you more than some, but less than others” came a rather stern reply from the Angel.</p><p> </p><p>Since Simeon was a rather regular visitor to the Castle it had been decided he would accompany Barbatos to assist with afternoon tea. Both of them were in the parlour, debating not only the safety of the humans and demons in the labyrinth, but also which blend of tea would be suitable for Lord Diavolo and Lucifer during their afternoon meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“I would suggest something with Valerian root for Lucy to take the edge off of his nerves”</p><p> </p><p>The tea master glanced up from mixing his current concoction to his celestial friend. “I am surprised he still allows you to use that nickname”  Yet he agreed with Simeon’s suggestion, and nodded his assent. “I shall begin preparing it for them once I have finished this.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching up, Simeon took hold of the jar containing the dried root, turning to place it on the work service next to the demon. “What is it you’re making now? Ah, it must be something for the lady of the house. How fairs Astaroth?”  Purposely omitting her title due to their history, he peered around the shoulder of the demon.</p><p> </p><p>“It is with regret I inform you that Lady Astaroth is away from the Castle currently,” finishing pouring the bright blue concoction into a tall glass, Barbatos adds an overly extravagant cocktail umbrella and twisted a straw with nimble fingers that he nestled amongst the crushed ice. “Paradise Blue. It is a favourite of yours, is it not?”</p><p> </p><p>The smugness hidden beneath the butlers calm exterior irked the Angel, though he would never admit it. “Thank you Barbatos, though I had not thought you would watch me so closely.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a well told tale that demons would tempt humans with their desires to gain access to their souls. For an Angel to be corrupted could be considered a demons greatest accomplishment. Yet Simeon felt corruption wasn’t Barbatos's end game.  His own curiosity piqued, for better or worse, and he decided to play along with the Demons game. Taking the offered drink that was slid along the counter towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Barbatos watched as the Angel placed the straw between his lips, holding his breath as his eyes found their way to Simeon’s throat, watching as the cool blue liquid followed the path of the straw to be swallowed. He automatically matched the movement, his Adams Apple bobbing beneath his collar as the drink was swallowed. “It is as you remember?”  The questions spoken to break his own reverie at the unwittingly seductive sight before him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve made me one of these before?” Looking up at his counterpart before realisation set in. “Ah yes! You mixed one before for Lord Diavolo after I happened to mention it could in conversation on a previous visit”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t answer the butlers question, but the pair offered each other soft, serene smiles of things left unsaid.</p><p> </p><p>A snack was required with afternoon tea and Barbatos was brought back to the task at hand. Pouring boiling water into the teapot after adding shadow tea leaves and valerian root, the tea required to be infuse for three minutes exactly. That way it would be strong enough to taste as well as to activate the calming properties of the valerian.</p><p> </p><p>Quite well aware that he was being studied by the dark skinned Angel as he worked, Barbatos picked up an apple from the fruit bowl. “You always were interested in the skills of a tea master.” Slicing and carving the apple quickly in skilfully into the shapes of various animals.  It would amuse the young Master offering Lucifer the intricately carved Apple slices and Barbatos could already see the eyebrow twitching of the prideful demon Lord.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling to himself, it seemed Simeon was having a similar thought. “Lucifer is fond of animal shaped fruit pieces? I must remember this for our next dinner.”  Despite Lucifer having never attended a dinner at Purgatory Hall with Simeon, his optimism knew no bounds and this was one thing that the Butler had always been drawn to.</p><p> </p><p>“He will make a remark about it, I’m sure,” moving onto a second apple. Cutting it in half he found it contained significantly more juice than the first.  Sighing, he removed his gloves now soiled in fresh apple juice, to show his perfectly manicured purple painted nails.</p><p> </p><p>The action didn't go unnoticed by his spectator who moved closer, removing the soil gloves from the food preparation area.  “It goes without saying that Devildom royalty would favour the forbidden fruit,” chuckling under his breath at what he suspected was a symbolic show due to his presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Naturally~” If this was the way Simeon wanted to play, then Barbatos wouldn’t match him.  Noting their proximity, Barbatos chose to ignore the Angel and continued to slice the second apple. “....And when the woman saw the tree grew fruit that was good enough to eat...”  Placing a sliver of apple between his observer’s lips, leaving the rest of the quote unspoken.</p><p> </p><p>Having Barbatos quoting a version of Leviticus 11 left Simeon perplexed but unable to look away. Was he being drawn in by a temptation? No, it would harm the demon before him to recite the holy Scriptures so freely, and in the presence of an Archangel no less. He believed he knew Barbatos well enough that he was not trying to purposely tempt him. But... the scriptures combined with the fruit mentioned within them... He didn’t realise his lips had parted willingly to be hand fed.</p><p> </p><p>The pair being so close felt a frizzon  of electricity between them as their gloveless fingertips of the demon grazed the Angels lips, eyes fixed on one another in an unspoken bond between fruit and sin.</p><p> </p><p>Savouring the taste of the forbidden fruit, Simeon only became aware that he was alone in the parlour upon opening his eyes. Finishing the Old Testament passage in his mind, his lips, saying a silent prayer to the now empty room. Had Barbatos really just fed him apples while going through the pain demons felt to quote the holy Scriptures? If he hadn’t, why had he experience such a vivid daydream? And in company? </p><p> </p><p>His fingers still encased in their long gloves of his celestial realm attire touched his lips in an attempt to recreate the feeling he previously felt, the lingering coolness of the demons fingertips at odds with the heat from his flushed cheeks. Finding he wanted to feel more of the demons touch.  If he had felt it that was.  If not he was not adverse to wanting to recreate this daydream.</p><p>Simeon was letting his mind wander again.  Catching himself, he drew in a sharp breath of realisation. Was he an Archangel, Really that’s susceptible to a demons temptations?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Forcing himself away from the seductive sight of Simeon savouring the flavour of the apple he placed his fingertips against his own lips tasting the sweetness left behind. </p><p> </p><p>He had wanted his gaze to linger on those perfect lips. It took all of his will power to return to his original task and remove himself to the corridor with his back pressed against the door. It was unusual for the Butler to be so brazen with his actions. Yet this was a strange twist of events that he had not foreseen. For him to want the pain of the biblical text, which he himself spoke, in order to gain the favour of an Angel was confusing. Why did he want to be so close to Simeon again? Wanting that look, that blush, those lips. </p><p>Everything about him was perfect. Is that what he wanted? To be perfect? No. He had come to terms with his calling millennia prior. Was it Simeon then? Was he the reason? This was something that needed to be researched. Surely it was his mind trying to make his orders from Lord Diavolo to stay close to the Angel more tolerable? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long.  Pain meds and life have made it difficult for me to type anything.</p><p>Please let me know any spelling and grammatical errors as I'm posting at 1am.</p><p>Thanks to a friend for assisting with holy Scriptures 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>